


Morning Feed

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: A dragon girl wakes up and take her time preparing her morning meal.





	Morning Feed

Muraki yawned as she opened her golden eyes, a small flame leaving her mouth and scattering into small orange lights above her face. A quick look around the area she had woken up in and the dragon girl realized she was in a random tree she didn’t recognize right away. “Where am I…?” Her tone was soft, curious, and distorted as she bared her fangs, lifting her head and seeing nothing but the clear blue sky above her, causing her to look down and notice that she was above the clouds. It didn’t bother her that her wings were closed and pressed against her back. “Clouds? Where the hell am I?” The girl turned her head and spotted a branch that was just out of arm’s reach, sighing softly in annoyance. “Why can’t everything be easy for once?”

 

At that moment, the dragon girl reached out her arm, gasping as she noticed that a few of the scales that reached along her arm from her fingertips to her elbow were missing. Just small little sections that showed burnt skin in place of her deep red scales. Muraki wracked her mind over the possibilities that could’ve caused her scales to come off her body. “I guess I’ve been playing around a bit too much with the people around her. I better put them in their place.~” The dragon closed her eyes and stood on the branch she had fallen asleep on before jumping backward and spiraling down into the clouds. “I need a good meal, anyway!~”

 

The moment the red-scaled girl was under the clouds and able to spread her wings, she opened her slitted eyes. A smile formed on her lips as the dragon took a deep breath and blew large flames from between her lips, covering her wings and scales in a bright orange fire that almost rivaled the sun in color. Overly excited giggles left the girl’s lips as she started flying between skyscrapers in the city she flew down to, stopping and looking at one of the reflective windows in town to see what she looked like while she was on fire. “Fuck, I look gorgeous!~” The golden-eyed girl’s smile grew wide as she took a good look at herself, watching her red tail swish back and forth in the air behind her. The way her black hair seemed to accentuate and darken the flames that traveled along her locks was something that she certainly didn’t expect to see during the day time. But as she looked down towards her feet, noticing her scaled feet with three sharp talons pointing down towards the ground, her smile softly faded. Majority of the deep red scales that traveled from her thighs down her slender legs and towards the sharp talons she called feet. Muraki could see burn marks on her scales that were clearly out of place and not her own doing, causing her smile to fully fade as she didn’t even realize just how many strangers were staring at her from the other side of the window.

 

Almost immediately, all of the pride she felt for herself and all joy she felt when it came to her flames faded away, causing the fire that coated her body to dwindle as well to a small smolder. The dragon placed her hands against the window, the shining gold in her eyes started to dull until she saw a hand from the other side of the glass mirror her movements. “What…?” Muraki couldn’t see the person on the other side, but her smile returned either way, enjoying the sight of someone else seeing her. “Whatever… I need to eat!” Clenching her nails against the glass, the golden-eyed girl shattered it without any effort, the light and passion in her eyes coming back right away as she saw the terrified look of the human on the other side of the glass. “So many humans for me to feed off of… I wonder where I should start.~”

 

The dragon licked her lips and slowly flew into the room in front of her, ignoring the woman who had her hand pressed against the window and causing the work-dressed humans around her to stare in confusion. Muraki licked her lips and let her tongue stay out of her mouth for a moment longer than needed, slapping her tail against the flood and causing a small ripple to spread through the room from her feet. “Which one of you humans should I start with first?” She paused, turning back to face the blonde that was standing at the edge of the now exposed window frame, tilting her head to the side. “You! What’s your name?”  
  
“K-Karen… M-My name is Karen…” The working woman tried to smile as she watched Muraki walk closer to her, terrified of the dragon girl in front of her. “Am… Am I going to die…?”   
  
“Yes.” The dragon reached her hand out and pushed the woman out of the window, turning back around to face those that were still in the room, now even more terrified as the screams of their coworker could be heard growing more and more faint and distant by the second. “Now… For the rest of you.~” The golden-eyed girl took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth, smoke leaving her nose as she held the flames in to fester for a moment and grow hotter inside of her core. In the next second, watching many of the people run around the room and try to find cover, the girl blew her fire into the room. Her hands around her mouth only amplified how far she could spew the fire from her lips, making them even hotter than usual as she lit everyone on fire. However, a quick flap of her wings and the flames grew taller, brighter, and even hotter. Luckily, Muraki was able to stand in her own flames with no worries as she listened to everyone scream around her. “I just hope my food doesn’t get too burnt…”


End file.
